Love the one you are with
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Um recruta perde-se durante uma missão e o Comandante toma para si a responsabilidade de encontrá-lo. Entretanto, naquela noite, ele não estaria sozinho.


- Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens pertencem a Isayama Hajime;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: ;

- Esta fanfic é prequel de "The Wings of Freedom".

* * *

**Love the one you are with**

Branco. Tudo estava branco.

Direita, esquerda, à frente ou atrás, não importava. Quanto mais observava, mais convicto ele estava de que fora uma escolha equivocada._ Eu não sei se passamos por aqui ou viramos antes daquela árvore. _A vegetação era rara e praticamente todas as árvores eram iguais, o que tornava a busca árdua. Em um dia ensolarado teria sido mais fácil movimentar-se, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito naquele exato momento. A neve caia fina, porém, insistente, e em certo ponto não era possível enxergar nada. _Nenhum som além de meus próprios passos. Isto é ruim. _

Os olhos verdes se ergueram e a mão esquerda entrou em um dos bolsos do casaco, encontrando o pequenino apito de madeira. O objeto tocou seus lábios e Erwin o assoprou com força. O som, no entanto, não soou alto como ele esperava e por um instante ele achou que não seria ouvido. _Por favor, responda._

Nada. Tudo estava silencioso.

O Comandante da Scouting Legion se pôs a andar. A cada dez passos ele voltava a soar o apito, olhos atentos e expressão séria. _Esta missão foi meu engano, meu erro._ Mais dez passos, nenhuma resposta. _E eu talvez o tenha perdido para a neve... não, _ele_ jamais se deixaria perder._

Erwin aumentou a velocidade. Havia duas pequenas tábuas de madeira embaixo de suas botas e aquilo era o único detalhe que o separava de ficar preso naquele amontoado de neve, que chegava a bater quase em seus joelhos. _Eu sou mais alto, então ele deve sentir a neve até as coxas. Isso não é bom._

Ele fitou uma das árvores e por um momento seu coração se alegrou. _Eu não passei por aqui; estou no caminho certo. Apenas imagine que não há neve ou frio ou pessoas perdidas. Concentre-se em encontrar abrigo._ O apito soou novamente e suas pernas voltaram a caminhar.

A missão deveria ter sido simples; grupos de cinco pessoas, meia hora nas montanhas e um único objetivo: trazer comida para o acampamento. Aqueles que não encontrassem passariam a noite com fome, portanto não haveria melhor motivação para os trinta novos recrutas.

O medo era uma constante nos soldados. O medo habitava o outro lado das muralhas, contudo, naqueles trinta minutos eles enfrentariam outro tipo de terror e a vitória não seria alcançada se não houvesse cooperação, habilidade individual e, principalmente, trabalho em equipe. _No ano anterior nós fizemos isso no verão e três pessoas passaram mal devido à desidratação, porém, sentir-se zonzo é diferente de perder-se em uma nevasca. _

Naquela tarde, quando a atividade foi iniciada, Erwin estava preparado para casualidades. A neve, entretanto, caiu mais forte do que o previsto e um dos recrutas não retornou com seu grupo. Os demais membros estavam em pânico, desculpando-se insistentemente e afirmando que todos estavam juntos quando deixaram certa parte da montanha. Os 29 recrutas foram deixados seguros e aquecidos na larga casa que servia como base de treinamento, e ele tomou a liderança na busca pelo soldado perdido.

Entretanto, Erwin não estava só. Ele nunca estava sozinho...

Partiu de Levi a iniciativa para cooperar, ignorando os pedidos persistentes para que permanecesse na base. _Eu deveria ter dado a ordem. Se eu tivesse dito que aquilo era uma ordem Levi não me desobedeceria._ O peso da responsabilidade de ter outra vida perdida na neve o fez sentir as costas pesadas. Erwin confiava naquele que ocupava a posição de Corporal, e em suas habilidades, todavia, uma parte dele sempre se sentiu responsável por aquela pessoa. _Eu preciso dele ao meu lado. Levi é o melhor soldado que tenho. _

A última vez que se viram foi antes de ele virar à esquerda, após encontrar uma trilha. Ao olhar para trás Levi havia desaparecido e Erwin retornou, mas sem saber ao certo se seguia o caminho correto. O local lhe era conhecido e ele sabia que haveria pequenas cabanas espalhadas pelo terreno, e que eram estrategicamente abastecidas para aquele tipo de situação, por isso havia chances reais de sobrevivência, porém, somente se conseguissem alcançar esses locais. _O inimigo agora é o frio. Se nos rendermos tudo estará arruinado._

O som veio ao longe, no entanto, foi suficiente para fazer com que seus pés parassem. Os olhos verdes se viraram automaticamente e Erwin levou o próprio apito aos lábios, assoprando-o com todo o ar que possuía em seus pulmões. A resposta veio no instante seguinte e ele se pôs a andar, sentindo o peito mais leve. A pessoa que havia emitido aquele som surgiu após alguns minutos, embaixo de uma grande árvore e afundado em seu cachecol negro.

Levi mostrou o rosto e seus lábios estavam azulados.

"Existe uma cabana há alguns minutos. Não faço ideia se ela está habitável ou se conseguiremos entrar. Passei por uma que estava emperrada." A face voltou a afundar-se no cachecol.

"Eu tenho algumas rações e querosene. Pegue todos os galhos e gravetos que encontrar pelo caminho." Erwin o encarou e sua expressão tornou-se séria. Mesmo com as botas a neve estava quase na cintura de Levi. "Precisamos de fogo."

Caminhar ao lado de outra pessoa mostrou-se menos penoso e muito mais agradável, ainda que a companhia permanecesse muda. O ritmo era lento, pois eles pararam várias vezes para pegar madeira. Nenhum deles encontrou sinal de vida e, assim que a cabana tornou-se visível, a esperança aqueceu um pouco seu coração. A porta estava emperrada, como esperado, contudo, juntos foi fácil empurrá-la. O interior estava escuro e gelado, embora a diferença, comparando-se com o lado exterior, fosse visível logo no primeiro passo.

A cabana era pequena e possuía apenas dois cômodos: uma larga sala e uma porta que levava ao banheiro. No cômodo mais largo não havia móvel algum além de uma urna de madeira em um dos lados da gigantesca lareira. Ali Erwin encontrou fósforos, querosene e rações. Do outro lado havia uma pilha de galhos secos e ele não perdeu tempo, arrumando a lareira e respirando aliviado quando a chama envolveu a madeira, lambendo o querosene e aquecendo a sala.

"Fique próximo ao fogo, você está pálido, Levi." O Comandante tocou o ombro direito antes de retirar a pequena sacola de pano de suas costas. Ela geralmente andava presa ao cavalo, entretanto, a busca havia sido feita a pé.

Além do equipamento habitual, havia uma faca, um cantil de água — que provavelmente estava congelada — e uma porção de rações feitas à base de grãos e que era utilizada em missões. Em campo aberto nem sempre era possível encontrar tempo ou oportunidade para acender fogueiras e preparar uma refeição quente e nutritiva, então os soldados carregavam pequenos pedaços sólidos embalados em papel especial. Não havia um sabor específico apenas um vago sabor adocicado e o cheiro de mel. _Não tem o mesmo valor de uma refeição, mas pelo menos não morreremos de fome. _

Ele entregou meia dúzia para sua companhia e serviu-se com o mesmo número. _Levi deve ter a mesma quantidade dentro de sua bolsa e no baú temos um bom número. Não passaremos fome por pelo menos 24 horas. _O céu havia se tornado escuro enquanto os dois se dedicavam a degustar as rações. Aquele era o sinal de que dificilmente alguém apareceria para procurá-los até o nascer do novo dia. _Minhas próprias ordens. _

A lareira era larga e em poucos minutos o fogo foi capaz de aquecê-los. Nenhum dos presentes disse nada por longos minutos e Erwin passou aquele tempo fitando as chamas e calculando mentalmente quanto tempo demoraria para que fosse necessário repor a madeira, e os olhos verdes então foram para a pilha do lado direito. _Nós trouxemos gravetos. Eles secarão e teremos fogo durante a noite. O problema começará se ninguém aparecer pela manhã._

Aquela dúvida o fez morder o lábio inferior. Se por alguma ironia do destino a ajuda demorasse eles estariam com sérios problemas. _O recruta que se perdeu deve estar em situação pior._ Erwin pousou os olhos no homem sentado ao seu lado, que havia terminado de comer e esticava as mãos na direção do fogo, mantendo as palmas abertas. Levi sentiu o olhar, visto que virou a cabeça e o encarou com a mesma expressão séria e levemente brava. _Ele sempre parece estar irritado e entediado._

"Vamos combinar o que faremos quando o dia nascer," o Comandante virou-se e sentou-se melhor, "no caso de a ajuda não aparecer."

O vento soprava alto e forte contra as janelas de madeira e com exceção da claridade da lareira não havia outra fonte de iluminação. Os dois únicos presentes na cabana conversaram durante muito tempo, compartilhando ideias e discutindo as melhores estratégias. Levi sugeriu que saíssem um pouco antes do nascer do sol, ou pelo menos tentassem, porque ele tinha certeza de que a porta estaria congelada.

Erwin, por sua vez, aconselhou que seria sensato reservar uma parte da madeira, no caso de precisarem utilizar uma tocha para derreterem o gelo da fechadura. A quantidade de rações foi o próximo assunto e a decisão de poupar o máximo possível foi mútua, uma vez que nenhum deles poderia afirmar que ficariam somente até a manhã seguinte. _Imprevistos acontecem a todo o momento e em todos os lugares._

Quando não havia mais nada a ser dito, ele soltou um longo suspiro. _Eu estou cansado._ A ração forrou seu estômago, de certa forma, claro, e o calor do fogo aqueceu não apenas seu corpo, mas também seu espírito. Todavia, seus músculos estavam exaustos devido à caminhada pela neve, apesar de saber que não poderia dormir ou a temperatura de seu corpo cairia e havia o risco de morrer durante o sono.

Aquela seria _definitivamente_ uma longa noite.

**x**

Erwin costumava ter uma noiva antes de se alistar.

Ela era mais jovem, de nome Sophie, e os dois foram criados em vilas paralelas. Sophie era baixa e possuía voz e traços femininos; seus cabelos eram longos e castanhos e ela geralmente usava sempre uma flor presa do lado esquerdo. _Nós costumávamos caminhar sem rumo, parando embaixo de árvores e encarando o céu. Sophie sabia o nome de todas as estrelas, embora eu soubesse que a grande maioria foi nomeada por ela._ E, depois das breves caminhadas, eles seguiam para a casa dela, e passavam o restante da tarde em seu quarto entre declarações, beijos e outras coisas. Os pais de Sophie trabalhavam no campo e retornavam no final do dia, portanto, a casa sempre estava vazia.

_Ela era meu mundo, até o dia em que decidi me alistar. Sophie me deu um tapa e me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

Aquela foi a última vez que Erwin a viu.

A garota casou-se dois anos depois com um rapaz que ele conhecia e tiveram três filhos. Entretanto, ninguém da família sobreviveria quando, anos mais tarde, o Titã Colossal atacasse a Muralha Maria. Sophie, seu marido e filhos estariam entre as vítimas e Erwin só saberia disso ao passar os olhos pela lista de mortos.

O Comandante não ficaria triste ou derramaria lágrima alguma. Na verdade, ele sequer se lembraria do rosto de Sophie.

Isso, claro, era outra história, cujos dedos da realidade ainda não o tocavam naquele momento. A Scouting Legion havia se tornado sua família, sua amante, sua vida...

Erwin piscou rapidamente, abrindo os olhos e percebendo que havia cochilado.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele virou-se às pressas, segurando a pessoa ao seu lado e a chacoalhando com força. Levi inicialmente moveu-se inconsciente, como uma boneca de pano, mas seus olhos se arregalaram, compreendendo o que havia acabado de acontecer. _Está frio. Está gelado aqui._

Ele levantou-se, indo até o lado direito e pegando uma boa quantidade de lenha, que foi jogada sobre as cinzas da lareira. Levi já estava com o querosene em mãos, despejando de maneira desajeitada. _Ele está nervoso. _Os lábios tremiam e, quando o fogo surgiu outra vez, Erwin passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem acreditar que havia caído no sono.

"Desculpe, eu dormi." Levi estava sério. Seus olhos piscavam e era visível a maneira como lutavam contra o sono.

"Você não foi o único." Ele aproximou-se do baú e pegou a fina manta que havia enrolado os pacotes de rações. O pedaço de pano cheirava a mofo, tal como algo guardado por muito tempo.

"Não vai adiantar." A voz veio ao lado. "Use-a, eu estou bem."

_Você está longe de estar bem._ Erwin colocou a manta sobre sua companhia e ajoelhou-se. Seus dedos desfizeram o forte laço que prendia suas botas de cano alto e elas foram retiradas em movimentos rápidos. _Nós dois morreremos neste lugar se não fizermos alguma coisa. Eu deveria ter tomado essa decisão quando entramos aqui._ As botas foram empurradas para o lado e ele levantou-se, dando atenção ao cinto.

"Tire suas roupas, Levi."

A reação foi um olhar inexpressivo, pelo menos inicialmente. As sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram e por um momento ele achou que precisaria explicar o que estava fazendo, porém, não foi necessário. Levi entendeu no instante seguinte, ficando de pé e despindo-se.

Erwin havia terminado primeiro e passou a olhar para a pessoa à sua frente, que estava de costas, tirando a roupa de baixo branca. Os olhos fizeram menção de se desviarem, no entanto, não o fizeram. Ele viu o os dedos retirarem a peça e o modo vagaroso como ela desceu pelas pernas curtas e pálidas, contudo, que naquela noite recebiam o alaranjado do fogo.

Levi virou-se e os dois se encararam. O Corporal arrastou-se para debaixo da manta e de costas para a lareira. Erwin engoliu seco, indo juntar-se a ele; suas costas tornaram-se frias, entretanto, aquilo teria de ser encarado como um mero detalhe. Apenas um deles poderia ficar totalmente em frente à lareira.

"Vamos alternar." Levi disse baixo. Eles estavam praticamente grudados e um de frente para o outro. "Quando começar a ficar muito quente nós trocamos de posição."

A resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça. Suas mãos estavam nas pequenas costas e, mesmo que houvesse acabado de deitar, ele já conseguia sentir o calor que emanava da pele. O cabelo negro cheirava a grama e a respiração quente fazia cócegas em suas bochechas. Aquela seria a primeira vez que Erwin se encontrava em tal situação, todavia, ele parecia se importar menos do que deveria. _Ele é magro... e tão pequeno._

As costas magras e os músculos por baixo da pele pálida eram facilmente sentidos. As pernas estavam entrelaçadas, mas era fácil imaginar o corpo devido à proximidade. _Eu preciso parar de pensar._ Ele fechou os olhos. _Qualquer reação será natural, mas seria extremamente constrangedor. Então apenas pare de pensar..._

E Erwin tentou.

Por alguns minutos ele conseguiu tirar sua mente daquela situação e pensar sobre o recruta perdido e que o pobre rapaz não tinha ninguém para se aquecer. Porém, não demorou a que tudo o que habitasse sua mente fosse o calor que emanava do corpo próximo ao seu, o cheiro de grama e a visão da roupa de baixo deslizando pelas pernas curtas.

Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e mais uma vez Erwin estava sendo observado. Grandes e inexpressivos buracos negros o fitavam, no entanto, não expressavam nada. Os lábios de Levi estavam entreabertos e ele respirava baixo. _Não pense... apenas... não pense._ O ar entrou devagar por seus pulmões e não houve mais pensamentos, ou o som do vento batendo contra a janela ou o barulho da madeira queimando na lareira.

A mão esquerda desceu devagar pelas costas e então tudo se tornou negro... como aqueles profundos olhos.

Ele nunca soube de quem partiu a iniciativa ou porque nenhum deles se empenhou em parar.

O que Erwin sim sabia é que jamais achou que um dia beijaria alguém do mesmo sexo, ainda mais um de seus soldados. Contudo, o beijo aconteceu profundo e ofegante e necessitado. A boca de Levi tinha um leve gosto de mel, entretanto, nada seria mais doce do que o baixo gemido emitido logo que Erwin juntou ambas as ereções e começou a masturbá-las.

Os lábios desceram pelo pescoço pálido, beijando a pele e marcando-a. Há muito tempo ele não tinha intimidade com outra pessoa, apesar de que a fome que sentiu naquele instante ser algo nunca presenciado antes. Cada fibra de seu ser desejava aquele corpo, e a prova de sua luxúria veio na forma de um duplo orgasmo, que mostrou que o Comandante não era o único cuja razão havia desvanecido.

Não houve tempo para descanso ou explicações. Erwin segurou o braço de Levi e o virou ao mesmo tempo em que se ajoelhava. Por um momento ele chegou a se perguntar o que estava prestes a fazer, mas qualquer resquício de bom senso desapareceu assim que dois de seus dedos foram umedecidos com saliva e guiados até a entrada do Corporal. Erwin nunca havia feito aquilo, ainda que seu corpo soubesse exatamente como agir.

O primeiro dedo entrou com dificuldade e por um momento ele achou que não conseguiria penetrar outro, todavia, após alguns segundos de insistência Levi os recebeu, gemendo baixo e escondendo o rosto em seu próprio braço.

O tempo de preparação foi quase inexistente. A ereção retornou em pouco tempo e Erwin retirou os dedos, umedecendo o próprio membro com saliva antes de posicioná-lo na entrada, e penetrando-a sem hesitação ou gentileza. A reação de Levi foi imediata. Ele gemeu alto, arranhando o chão de madeira e só parando quando a ereção estava completamente dentro de seu corpo.

Os olhos verdes se fecharam e Erwin jogou a nuca para trás. Era impossível. Era simplesmente impossível que um homem da sua idade, e experiência, pudesse chegar ao clímax tão facilmente e ainda tendo como amante alguém do mesmo sexo.

O que aconteceu depois ficaria em sua mente para sempre, não apenas por ter sido sua primeira experiência com outro homem, mas por sentir como se não conhecesse sexo até aquela noite. O orgasmo tornou o ato menos doloroso para ambos e, assim que voltou a se mover, não havia mais resistência. Os gemidos que deixaram os lábios de Levi eram diferentes, roucos e eróticos. Em determinado momento ele passou a mover o quadril para trás e pedir que Erwin o possuísse com mais força. O Comandante obedeceu prontamente, segurando a magra e pálida cintura e invadindo-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

O segundo clímax de Levi pintou o chão de madeira, e a oportunidade foi utilizada para mudarem de posição. Os dois se encararam quando o Corporal foi virado e por um instante o coração de Erwin pulou uma batida. _Ele é... incrível._

A iluminação vinda do fogo era suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a pele brilhante devido ao suor. Daquela posição Levi parecia ainda menor, quase um jovem, embora seu corpo fosse o de um homem adulto. As pernas foram afastadas e ele fez sinal para que Erwin continuasse, e aquele gesto o fez engolir seco, sentindo os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem de desejo.

Levi jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas do chão ao sentir-se penetrado de novo e suas pernas prenderam a cintura daquele que o invadia, garantindo que permanecessem sempre próximos. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, alguém o quis daquela forma tão crua e honesta, a ponto de seu corpo inteiro desejar se fundir àquela pessoa.

Os movimentos continuaram com a mesma intensidade e a atenção de Erwin voltou àquele que gemia embaixo de seu corpo. O vento soprava forte e barulhento do lado de fora, no entanto, tudo o que ele ouvia era a doce voz que fazia um belíssimo dueto com o som das batidas de seu próprio coração.

**x**

O laço da bota esquerda foi feito com destreza e Erwin ficou em pé, batendo o pé no chão de pedra batida somente para deixar que seus pés se acostumassem à sola de borracha. O uniforme da Scouting Legion lhe caia perfeitamente, fosse a calça branca ou o casaco bege. O largo emblema nas costas, contudo, era pesado como deveria ser.

No dia em que assumiu a posição de Comandante Erwin sabia que enquanto utilizasse aquele símbolo ele jamais deveria achá-lo leve. O peso de todas aquelas vidas deveria ser sentido diariamente, como um lembrete da responsabilidade por aqueles que o seguiam. _Eu não sou responsável._

Os olhos verdes fitaram as mãos. Seus dedos estavam gelados, entretanto, se ele fechasse os olhos ainda conseguia sentir o calor da _outra_ pele, as poucas curvas e os músculos daquele corpo. Erwin passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo-os inchados. _Nós nos beijamos a noite inteira. Se eu me concentrar ainda consigo sentir o gosto de mel e a maneira como aquela pequena língua se movia._

A noite na cabana acontecera há semanas, todavia, Erwin muitas vezes sentia como se ainda estivesse lá. _Uma parte em mim nunca voltou. Essa parte jamais voltará. _Aquela foi a noite mais longa de sua vida, e também mais esclarecedora. Ele e Levi passaram basicamente o tempo todo entre gemidos e suor e as poucas pausas foram feitas para degustar um pedaço de ração ou beber um pouco d'água. Porém, o estranhamento nunca existiu. Nenhum deles fez perguntas ou questionou o que aconteceu ou o que aconteceria. _Permanecemos deitados e quando terminamos de comer nós continuamos. _

A parte surpreendente ficou por conta do Corporal, que foi o responsável por tomar a iniciativa. Ele inclinou-se sobre Erwin, beijando-o longamente enquanto suas mãos masturbavam os membros. Levi posicionou-se sobre a ereção e aquele gesto iniciou mais algumas horas de prazer que só terminaram quando o dia começava a nascer._ Nós estávamos exaustos e mal conseguimos juntar forças para ficarmos em pé._

O grupo de regaste surgiu cerca de uma hora depois e os dois já esperavam sentados e em silêncio. _Eu precisei carregá-lo. Levi não conseguia andar direito então eu usei a desculpa de que ele havia machucado a perna durante a busca._ Não houve represálias e Levi apenas abraçou o pescoço de Erwin e permaneceu de cabeça baixa durante os trinta minutos de caminhada até a base. Ao final, o recruta perdido havia sobrevivido em uma das muitas cabanas e chorou ao saber que o Comandante em pessoa havia se dado ao trabalho de procurá-lo.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas. Não havia descanso para os membros da Scouting Legion e a luta era diária. Uma nova leva de recrutas chegaria em poucos meses e o grupo se focava na próxima missão além das Muralhas. A necessidade afastou um pouco as lembranças e o forçaram a concentrar-se em seu trabalho. Levi, além de seu Braço Direito, era seu melhor homem, logo, sua presença era uma constante. Nenhum deles mencionou o acontecido e, até mesmo quando ficavam sozinhos, não havia comentários ou inclinações para conversas.

No entanto, Erwin nunca esqueceu aquela noite.

O Corporal às vezes habitava seus sonhos e fantasias, mas ele era discreto e jamais deixaria que tal segredo fosse descoberto. O assunto teria sido eventualmente esquecido se, naquele final de tarde, Erwin não pousasse os olhos em uma cena que o fez sorrir de canto. Ele nunca pensou que um dia acharia outro homem adorável. Mas bem, _eu também nunca achei que chegaria o dia em que _ele_ se tornaria a personificação de meus desejos mais íntimos..._

Levi estava na área usada como biblioteca. A sala era larga e possuía dezenas de estantes; grande parte dos documentos tratava de relatos escritos por outros membros, fosse sobre características dos titãs ou informações sobre vegetação, clima e até mesmo animais. Ele estava parado em frente à seção dedicada à fauna, provavelmente pesquisando para a realização da missão. A mão direita estava estendida e se esforçava para tentar pegar um livro localizado na parte mais alta da estante.

_Ele nunca irá alcançar._ Erwin pegou-se sorrindo ao vê-lo ficar nas pontas dos pés em uma tentativa vã. O riso, contudo, durou pouco e ele aproximou-se devagar, desfazendo o sorriso e tornando-se sério. Seus passos ecoavam pelo chão de pedra batida e Erwin sabia que sua presença fora notada. Não havia mais ninguém na biblioteca, e aquela certeza veio quando Levi abaixou o braço, apesar de permanecer de costas.

O Comandante esticou a mão e pegou o livro sem esforço. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram, encarando a nuca parcialmente descoberta e os cabelos negros; a parte debaixo era sempre cortada mais curta do que a de cima, e, mesmo que usasse sempre um lenço perfeitamente arrumado ao redor do pescoço, daquele ângulo Erwin conseguia ver a pele e a maneira como o tecido a tocava.

Ele umedeceu os lábios, lembrando-se do dia em que sentira aquela região, beijando-a e mordendo-a a ponto de deixar várias marcas vermelhas. A cada mordida Levi havia gemido ou suspirado, aprovando a carícia. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

"Seu livro."

A voz soou mais baixa do que ele imaginou. O livro foi erguido, entretanto, Levi não se virou, não de imediato. Ele permaneceu de costas por alguns segundos, virando-se e sem esboçar qualquer movimento que denunciasse seu interesse pelo exemplar.

Os dois se encararam e Erwin deu um passo à frente. Ele não se lembrava do motivo que o levou inicialmente até a biblioteca ou se tinha alguma coisa importante para fazer quando deixasse aquele local. Sua mente tornou-se branca, da mesma forma como havia acontecido durante a noite na cabana, e o livro escorregou por seus dedos, fazendo um barulho oco ao atingir o chão.

Levi permaneceu imóvel, sem esboçar sinal de que o atingiria com um chute ou um soco. Ambos ficaram frente a frente e então uma das mãos ergueu-se. _Ele não irá me machucar. _Erwin tinha certeza sobre aquilo. A mão tocou seu peito e as pontas dos dedos contornaram os músculos por baixo da camisa branca.

O beijo aconteceu naturalmente, como uma inevitabilidade.

Não havia pressa e as línguas se encontraram com gentileza enquanto os lábios se moviam no mesmo ritmo. Ele envolveu o pequeno corpo em seus braços, trazendo-o para perto e intensificando a carícia.

Levi gemeu baixo entre o beijo, entrelaçando o pescoço e ficando nas pontas dos pés. Uma baixa voz sussurrou um tentador e irrecusável convite, que foi aceito de imediato.

O pôr do sol brilhava através da gigantesca janela da biblioteca, mas já não havia mais ninguém naquele local para observá-lo.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

E com esta fanfic eu termino a historinha sobre a cabana.

Como mencionei antes, a ideia da postagem fora de ordem foi proposital. Ao criar as fanfics eu já sabia que ofereceria primeiramente o POV do Levi e somente depois a visão do Erwin para os fatos.

Particularmente, gostei bastante de escrever com o Comandante, embora já tenha me acostumado a ver as coisas pelos olhos do Levi. O que me atrai nesses dois é poder escrever temas mais sérios — menos juvenis, eu diria —, e tratar de certas polêmicas em yaoi como relacionamentos prévios com mulheres e a possibilidade real de não haver um happy ending.

Eu tenho alguns planos para longfics com esses dois, mas isso fica para o próximo ano.

Agradeço aos leitores que me deram a chance de tocar neste fandom e por lerem até aqui (:

Obrigada.


End file.
